Una Luna, sin Miel
by Livert-Girl
Summary: º GOKÙxMILK º Despuès de la boda, paso algo interesante; Milk quiere su luna de miel, pero Gokù, no sabe de que se trata eso, ¡Podra Milk, lograr aclararle las cosas, al guerrero. º ÙNICO º


_**NOTAS INICIALES:**__Dragón Ball, no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, sino que les pertenecen al sensei-Akira-Toriyama. Que creo un Anime tan sensacional que puedo ver un millón de veces su serie, y no me aburre para nada, lo felicito por su éxito sensei!! En fin este es mi primer fic de Dragón Ball, al fin me decidí, en hacerlo, porque me gusta mucho Gokú, pero bien aquí les traigo algo que me intrigo mucho, siempre me puse a pensar que paso después de la boda de Gokú y Milk, y pues bien se me ocurrió esto, espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews, ahora sheken…_

_**:UNA LUNA, SIN MIEL:**_

_**...+.+.(**__**GOKÜxMILK**__**).+.+…**_

Algunas horas habían pasado y con ello, la nueva vida de la joven pareja de 18 años de edad. Unas hermosas florcitas blancas iban cayendo por todo un camino algo polvoso ya que una nave pequeña que iba conducida por la joven de cabellos negros quien iba al volante, ya que el joven de cabellos alborotados iba en el otro asiendo.

-¿A dónde vamos Milk?-Le pregunto inocentemente Gokú a su ahora esposa.

-¡Ay! Gokú.-Se sonrojo la chica.-Sabes que ya somos esposos y como todos ellos tienen que vivir en sus propias casas.-Le respondió.

-¿Y donde esta la nuestra?-Le volvió a pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

-¿No puedo creer que no sepas Gokú?-Le regaño.-Iremos a vivir a la montaña Paos.-Le respondió Milk.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, iremos a vivir a mi casa.-Sonrió Gokú torpemente.-¡Apresurémonos! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!-Rió.

-¿Eh? Pero si te comiste casi todo el banquete de la fiesta.-Murmuro la joven con una gota en la cabeza.

Los dos jóvenes aun iban vestidos con sus trajes blancos matrimoniales. Se podía decir que la nueva vida del mejor guerrero comenzaría algo bien.

-Oye Gokú, ¿puedes conducir en lo que busco algo en las bolsas?-Le pregunto al joven.

-¿Conducir?-Pregunto.

-Claro. Los hombres casados y educados, deben de llevar a sus esposas de paseo en auto. Tienes que hacerlo tú también.-Le dijo con malicia la joven.

-Como tú digas, Milk.-Respondió sin entender Gokú, ambos cambiaron de asientos, mientras la joven de cabellos negros buscaba algo entre unas bolsa que estaba en la parte trasera del auto.

-…-Una ceja alzo el peli-negro al tomar el volante en sus manos.-Veamos…-Murmuro viendo al frente, a Milk y luego al volante.-Je-je; creo que esto se usa así…-Murmuro Gokú moviendo a un lado el volante.

-¡AH!-Milk cayo patas arriba en la parte trasera del auto ya que Son-Gokú movió el auto con brusquedad hacia la derecha y luego puso el acelerador.

-¡Milk! ¿Así voy bien?-Le murmuro el peli-negro sin ninguna preocupación mas que su expresión en su rostro de incredulidad.

-¡¡GOKÚ, QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!-Le grito la joven con el cabello alborotado, aun viajando en la parte trasera del auto.

-¿Qué? ¿no te escucho?-Le murmuro Gokú sin mirar al frente donde se arrollaba algunas rocas.

-¡¡GOKÚ?!-Le señalo la chica al ver que iban a chocar con un árbol.

-¡¿Quieres que acelere?!-Le exclamo Gokú y miro al frente. -¡¡AH!!-Elevo el auto arrancándole una gran rama.

-…-Milk llevaba la boca llena de hojas y Gokú llevaba un nido de pájaros en su cabello.

El guerrero peli-negro siguió en su conducción asesina pasaron por una casa, atravesándola.

-…-

-Mira nos esta saludando.-Le murmuro Gokú a Milk moviendo su mano en forma de saludo aun hombre que paresia estar de verdad enfadado y asiéndoles señas con enfado al ver que destruyeron su casa.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Quién demonios pone a un tonto a conducir?!-Les exclamo el hombre, con estilo de campesino.

-…-Le joven de los mechones, tenia un sonrojo en su rostro y un tic en su ojo, se acercaba a su ahora esposo.

Pero fue tirada nuevamente en la parte trasera del auto ya que Gokú paresia incontrolable.

Pero para continuar con la desgracia se detuvieron, chocando con algo.

-¡¿Nos detuvimos al fin?!-Murmuro Milk tocándose la frente.

-Oye, ¿Por qué nos detuviste? Que no ves que íbamos a comer a mi casa.-Le pregunto el joven con algo de enojo y pucheros al que los había detenido.

-¿Con quien hablas…?-No continúo al ver que habían chocado con un enorme Tirano saurio gigantesco. -¡¡AH!!-Grito Milk abrazándose a Gokú por el cuello.

-Milk, ¡no respiro!-Murmuro Gokú ya que la joven de ojos negros lo estaba asfixiando por ese abrazo de oso.

-¡Ruarg!-Abrió su bocota el enorme monstruo, dejando ver sus enormes colmillos, llenos de escurridiza saliva pegajosa.

-¡¿AH?! ¡¡Gokú, haz algo?! ¡¡No te quedes cayado habla?!-Jamaqueaba Milk a su ahora esposo esperando que derrotara al Dinosaurio.

-…-

-Si, ¡¿pero suéltame?!-Le dijo Gokú tratando de separarla.

-¡Arg!-El monstruo de color verde-oscuro lanzo un golpe con su cola, a la pequeña nave donde estaban los recién casados. El polvo se levanto por completo, ya que el impacto fue mucho. El Dinosaurio levanto su cola dejando ver la enorme marca que había dejado en el suelo. Parpadeo barias veces, buscando a sus victimas, con su pata trato de levantar algunas hojas para ver si ahí estaban sus victimas. Pero no encontró nada, eso si que lo atonto al pobre monstruo. Pero lo que de verdad no veía era que muy arriba de él, en el cielo se miraba una pequeña nave flotar.

-¡Huh! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!-Suspiro el peli-negro de cabellos alborotados al haber utilizado su rapidez para poder salvar el pequeño auto junto con su joven esposa. Sosteniendo el auto con sus dos manos, en el aire, el joven guerrero logro salvarlos.

-Gokú.-Murmuraba Milk al ver la enorme altura donde estaban.

-De acuerdo, te enseñare a no detenernos a la hora de comer.-Dijo decidido el guerrero, bajo su altura, hasta colocar la nave en el piso.-¡Ahora veras!-Se lanzo contra el monstruo.

-¡Rar!-Gokú le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza al enorme monstruo. Le dio una patada en una de sus rodillas, trincándolo por completo. Tomo su cola y con fuerza empezó a girarlo.

-¡¡AH!!-Le dio varias vueltas, mareando al monstruo.

-¡Tú puedes Gokú!-Le animo la joven esposa de Gokú.

-¡¡AAH!! ¡¡Ja-ha!!-Soltó al monstruo asiéndolo volar muy, muy lejos asiendo que desaparezca como una estrella en el cielo.

-Ji-ji-ji, con eso bastara.-Froto su mano, limpiándose sabiendo que había terminado su trabajo.

-¡Sabia que lo arias!-Corrió Milk a abrazar al guerrero peli-negro.

-¡Plos!-Pero antes le dio un golpazo en al cabeza.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me pegas?-Le reclamo sobandose.

-¡Eso te ganas por no decirme que no podías conducir!-Le dijo molesta.-Y esto es por haber derrotado a ese monstruo…-Lo abrazo por el brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo feliz y levemente sonrojada.

-No te me pegues…-Pucherio Gokú, algo incomodo de lo que asía su chica, de verdad no sabia mucho de amor. Así apegados, mientras trataba de separar a Milk, el peli-negro subió a la nave nuevamente.

-Para que no sea mi funeral, yo conduciré, querido Gokú.-Le dijo Milk resignada, sentándose en el asiendo del conductor.

-Como quieres Milk.-Dijo inocentemente Gokú.-Pero date prisa.-Dijo sobandose el estomago en gesto de tener hambre.

-Aquí vamos.-Nuevamente siguieron su rumbo para poder llegar a la Montaña Paos, donde su nueva vida de casados comenzaría. Pero sobre todo algo divertido les ocurriría ya que como toda boda, solo se cierran con broche de oro, con la bella luna de miel. Pero realmente, ¿Gokú sabia que significaba eso?

-….-

Después de unos minutos. Por fin llegaron donde estaba la pequeña casa de la infancia de Gokú. El joven de cabellos alborotados sonrió ya que ase mucho que no regresaba a su casa y el regresar le daba buen aire.

-¡Que bien! ¡Hace mucho que no venia por aquí!-Salto del auto y corrió donde su pequeña cabaña.

-Mmmm…-Analizo la joven.-Esta casa es muy pequeña.-Murmuro entrando.-Sobre toda llena de animalejos.-Dijo ya que miro que dentro de la casa estaban unos que otros insectos.

-Para mi esta bien.-Exclamo el guerrero. -Es bueno estar de vuelta, no hay nada mas que me guste que estar aquí.-Sonreía tirándose a la cama, asiendo levantar un montón de polvo.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof! -Tosió la joven moviendo su mano para alejar el polvo.-No podemos vivir aquí, es muy pequeño.-Le dijo la joven analizando.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué dices eso?-Levanto una ceja el chico.-A mi si me gusta.-Pucherio.

-Gokú…-Se acerco a él.-A partir de ahora somos una familia…-Le dijo sentándose en un borde de la cama.-Y pues tendremos muchos hijos, y ellos no vana poder jugar aquí-Le dijo apenada sonriendo feliz.

-¿En serio?-Le dijo con intriga.

-Hai.-(Si)-Le sonrió.-Por eso mi padre nos dio esto.-Busco algo entre su vestido.-Mira…-Le enseño algo entre la palma de su mano.

-¿Una capsula?-Le murmuro mas intrigado.-Milk, los niños no van a caber en eso, es muy pequeño. Dudo que nosotros podamos caber ahí también.-Le dijo con incredulidad.

-No tontuelo.-Le toco la frente con un dedo.-Ven conmigo.-Le animo a levantarse para que fueran fuera de la cabaña.

-Ii-wa.-(Esta bien)-Respondió obedeciendo a la chica. Al salir fuera de la casa, la joven miro un lugar perfecto cerca de la pequeña cabaña donde podía utilizar la capsula de que padre les regalo, como otro regalo de bodas.

-Perfecto.-Sonrió.-Ese lugar es perfecto.-Apretó el botón de la capsula y la tiro al lugar que había seleccionado.

-¡BOOM!-

-¿Na-ni?-(¿Qué?)-Se sorprendió Gokú al ver que una gran casa apareció en el lugar, ya que ese capsula era de una casa.

-Mucho mejor.-Sonrió Milk complacida de su trabajo. -Ven.-Tomo a su chico por la mano y lo invito a entrar a su nueva casa. -Como es tradición los buenos maridos, llevan cargando a sus esposas, dentro de la casa.-Le dijo la chica a su esposo con ternura.

-¿Huh? Esta bien.-Cargo a la chica entre sus brazos y la joven se abrazo al cuello de él.

-Tu pecho es tan calido.-Sonrió suspirando levemente sonrojada.

-¡Wow!-Se sorprendió Gokú al entrar a la bonita casa, que tenia todo lo necesario para que vivieran felices. -¡Sorprendente! Se párese mucho a la casa del Maestro.-Roshy.-Le dijo el joven.

-Si.-Lo abrazo, mientras bajaba de los brazos de su chico.

-¡Que bien!-Entro aun mas en la casa y logro encontrar la cocina.

-¡Ay, Gokú!-Sonrió la joven viendo lo inocente que era su esposo. –_"Bien, es ahora o nunca, seré una buena esposa para Gokú, se lo demostrare en nuestra…luna de miel…"-_Sonrió la chica divertida.-¡Que vergüenza!-Se tapo el rostro apenada, riendo divertida. -¡Gokú!-Sonrió yendo donde estaba su chico.

-Gok…-Un tic apareció en su ojo al ver al joven peli-negro en la pequeña mesa, con toda la comida que estaba en la refrigeradora y que ahora devoraba con júbilo. -Vamos acompáñame.-Le dijo el chico con una gran pierna de pollo en mano.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-Le reclamo la joven.-Hoy es nuestra luna de miel, deja de perder el tiempo. -Le dijo.

-¿Luna de miel? ¿Es comida?-Le interrogo Gokú ignorante de lo que la joven decía.

-…-Milk cayo patas arriba al oír lo que su joven esposo decía.-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-Se molesto sonrojada. -Prometiste darme muchos hijos, acaso no piensas cumplirle a tu bella esposa.-Dijo con sollozos la joven y con un fondo divertido de burbujitas rosas y llenas de ilusión.

-Mmmm…Esta bien, te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla.-Dijo incorporándose.

-Gokú…-Al oír eso Milk se sonrojo mucho, sus mejillas se miraban lindas pintadas de rosado.-¡Ay! Gokú Es algo tempranero, además no me he preparado para esto aun, ¿no crees que vas demasiado rápido?-Se ilusiono cerrando sus ojos mientras se tomaba las mejillas con las manos.-Que pena…se que solo quieres hacerme feliz, pero…-Abrió sus ojos para ver a su chico, pero…

-¿Gokú?-No lo miro en la cocina.

-…-

-Regresare de otro rato. ¿Cuantos niños quieres, Milk?-Preguntaba Gokú un la puerta de salida, ya que había entendido de otra manera, de hecho no sabia en si, de que le hablaba la chica.

-…-Nuevamente Milk cayó al suelo, al oír lo que el chico le decía.

…_15 Minutos Después…_

La joven de ojos negros y expresión con algo de enojo, recalcaba el como debía decirle a su esposo, lo que de verdad debía entender y que no era, lo que él pensaba. El joven estaba sentado frente a la chica en un sillón de la sala, se había quitado el saco para mayor comodidad, dejándose solo la camisa blanca de mangas, dejando colgar su corbata ya desecha en su cuello. La chica aun tenia puesto su vestido, pero sin los guantes y las flores en su cabello. Milk caminaba de un lado al otro frente a Gokú, tratando de explicarle, del como tenia que pasar su primera de noche juntos, sobre todo tenia que explicarle al chico del como se hace un bebé.

-_"Y yo que creí que esto solo se lo iba a decir a nuestro hijo/a, pero nunca creí que me tocaría decírselo al padre"_-Poso su mano en su frente.

-Ya me aburrí, Milk. Además ya esta cayendo la noche, ¿no podrías esperar hasta mañana por esto?-Le dijo con aburrimiento Gokú ya cansado de tanta cosa.

-¡Ah!-Se enojo.-¿Eso quieres? ¿Dejarme plantada, el día de bodas? ¡Baka!-(Imbecil)-Se molesto.-A partir de ahora nada de Artes Marciales.-Le aclaro.

-Demo…-(Pero…)-Pucherio.-Además, ¿aun no me dices como te daré los niños?-Le dijo con torpeza el joven sin comprender mucho de lo que la joven le pedía.

-Bien.-Suspiro.-Te daré una oportunidad mas.-Se resigno.-De acuerdo, si quieres saber que es una noche de bodas, espérame aquí, mientras yo me cambio de ropa. Cuando ya este lista yo te llamare, ¿si?-Le dijo la joven asegurándose.

-Pero date prisa, me muero por comer esa luna con miel.-Le dijo el chico ignorando lo que la joven decía.

-Gokú.-Sonrió la joven viendo lo inocente que era su chico.-Ya regreso; solo tenme paciencia.-Se despidió del chico con un beso ligero en los labios.

-…-Gokú hizo un gesto con su lengua por el beso, y se limpio la boca con la manga de la camisa.

…_5 Minutos después…_

El joven de ojos negros, estaba más aburrido que nunca, sobre todo por que su esposa, no se apuraba con la explicación sobre todo esto de la _"Luna de miel"_ que para él, eso se oía raro. Criándose alejado de la civilización, y sin tener muchos conocimientos de los que su abuelo le pudo comentar. No podía comprender mucho a las mujeres, y sobre todo apenas se daba cuenta de que era un matrimonio. Pero bien, estaba feliz con la chica que se convirtió de su conocida amiga, a su ahora esposa. Que según él tenía que conseguirle unos hijos, porque de seguro lo mataría, o aria un berrinche si eso no era así. Y el como buen hombre que es, no permitiría ver sufrir a su chica.

-Milk, ya se tardo demasiado.-Susurro restregándose un ojo, mientras bostezaba. Se incorporo y prosiguió a ir a explorar su nueva casa, en lo que la joven se arreglaba.

Encontró el primer baño que poseía la casa, la cocina ya la había contemplado, la sala era muy bonita. Tenían un pequeño televisor en una mesita cerca de la mesa del comedor. Subió las escaleras que encontró, encontrando el segundo piso. Las habitaciones eran como cinco, algo normal para una casa, y demasiado para un comienzo de familia. Abrió una que otra puerta de las habitaciones. En una encontró el segundo baño, con tina y una bonita regadera de mano. La segunda habitación estaba llena de unas extrañas cajas, eso le llamo mucho la atención, y no dudo en ningún minuto en ir a explorar. Se acerco a una caja, y prosiguió ha abrirla.

-…-

-¿…?-Estaban unas revistas muy pólvoras, que intento limpiar. Y al verificar vio una escritura encima de la caja que decía: _"Para Ox-Satan, de parte de tu maestro; ¡disfrútalas!"_

-…-

-¡Gokú! ¡Ven!-Oyó la voz de la joven peli-negro que lo llamaba con insistencia.

-¡Ya, voy!-Ya no pudo seguir husmeando en esas cajas.-Regresare después…-Les dijo a las cajas como prometiéndoles que pronto regresaría.

Siguió abriendo las puertas de las otras habitaciones, hasta poder encontrar a la chica de los mechones por las orejas. Hasta que la primera habitación fue la resultante.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?-Le dijo la joven ya que no se podía bajar el cierre del vestido blanco.-Creo que estuvo mucho tiempo guardado, y esto se oxido.-Le dijo la chica tratando de quitárselo.

-Déjame ver.-Se acerco a la chica, posándosele detrás y tomo el tirante del cierre.

-Ten cuidado, este vestido es el único recuerdo de mi madre, no lo bayas a estropear.-Le dijo con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, no lo voy a romper.-Le dio seguridad el chico, empezó a quererle ayudar con el cierre, pero no se movía tanto, no podía usar tanto su poder, por que si lo hacia, aria pesados el bonito vestido de la chica.

-Mira Gokú…-Susurraba la joven.-La luna esta muy hermosa. Hay pocas estrellas en el cielo, se ven tan hermosas.-Le susurraba la joven conmovida, llena de ilusión.

-…-Gokú estaba mas intrigado el bajarle el cierre al vestido que oír lo que la joven decía.

-Es una noche tan romántica, ¿verdad querido Gokú?-Le volvió a susurrar la joven.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Alzo su rostro al oír los murmullos de la chica.

-…-Milk estaba muy ilusionada.-El panorama nos sonríe…-Camino hasta la ventana y detrás de ella Gokú tratando de conseguir destrabar el cierre.

-Mira, aquella nube, esta escondiendo la luna…los grillos cantan su sonora canción de cuna para dormir…los árboles…los gritos…el humo… ¿Na-ni?-Miro bien lo que veía en unas pequeñas casas que estaban un poquito mas lejos de su casa.

-¡Al fin!-Sonrió Gokú al conseguir su objetivo y logro bajar el sierre, cuando lo estaba haciendo, la joven se dio la vuelta, asiendo que se trabe de nuevo.

-¡Ay, Milk!-Dijo resignado ya que su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que la chica volvió a frenar el cierre.

-¡Gokú! ¡mira eso!-Le dijo con preocupación la chica al ver como en unas pequeñas casas había problemas.

-¿Nan da tto?-(¿Qué dices?)-Le pregunto tontamente el chico.

-Mira, ¡hay problemas! ¡Las casas están incendiadas!-Le dijo rápidamente.-¡Necesitan ayuda!-Le exclamo.

-¡Oh, no! Tengo que ir a ayudarlos-Le dijo el joven.-Espérame aquí.-Le ordeno el guerrero, saltando de la ventana.

-¡Espera!-Le grito al joven.-¡No puedes irte!-Trato de detenerlo.

-¡No te preocupes, regresare pronto!-Le grito volando donde la gente lo necesitaba de inmediato.

-…-

-Nunca cambiara.-Suspiro la joven, sabiendo que tenía que esperar a su esposo, como buena esposa.

**.-°u°-.**

La gente corría muy asustada, sobre todo había algunas que trataban de sofocar las llamas de sus casas, pero le era casi imposible lograrlo con el acoso de unos malhechores, que tenían antorchas para quemar las casas, y maltratar a las pobres personas. Los gritos de muchos personas que trataban de escapara era evidente.

-¡Por favor, no nos lastimen!-Suplicaba un hombre ante sus adversarios.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja, vamos corran, cobardes. Les vamos a demostrar quien manda aquí.-Les decía un motociclista con apariencia de zorro.

-¡Nooo!-Asesinaba a varias gentes.

-Eres muy blando.-Le dijo otro motociclista con apariencia de cocodrilo.-Esto se ase así.-Con una cadena empezó a golpear a barias personas. Eran una pandilla como de 10 extraños humanos-monstruos. Estaban atormentando a la pequeña aldea, pero tendrían su merecido.

-¡Por favor! Solo queremos vivir tranquilos.-Le suplicaba un hombre a un motociclista humano que estaba junto con uno con forma de tigre y otro en forma de cerdo.

-No les hemos hecho nada.-Le decía una mujer tras del hombre protegiendo a una pequeña niña, y a un niño recién nacido.

-…-Los tres motociclistas sonrieron con suma picardía llena de maldad. -¿Es tu familia?-Le pregunto el hombre malo, al pobre campesino.

-…-El hombre miro de reojo a su asustada familia.-No, no los conozco…-Apretó sus dientes, solo quería proteger a toda costa a su familia.

-…-La mujer sollozaba abrazando a sus pequeños hijos.-Querido…-Miro a su esposo.

-Por qué sino los conoces, ¿Por qué los defiendes?-Le interrogo divertido el motociclista-Tigre.

-Es que…-Tubo un nudo en su garganta el pobre hombre.

-Si, esto es una farsa.-Sonrió pícaro el motociclista-Cerdo.-Mmmm…ese pequeño se ve muy apetitoso.-Murmuro lamiéndose los labios y mirar al pequeño infante en brazos de su madre.

-¡Ah!-Se asustaron ambos padres al oír eso.

El motociclista en forma de Cerdo se bajo de la moto con una gran hacha en su espalda. Mientras se ponía un guante con unas puntas muy filosas. Se acerco desafiante, mientras sus otros dos compañeros se reían viendo sufrir a la familia.

-¡¡Noo!!-El hombre no queria que mataran a su familia, se lanzo contra el monstruo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Basura.-De un fuerte puñetazo, el Cerdo lo alejo mientras avanzaba.

-¡Querido!-Exclamo la mujer al ver a su marido tirado en el suelo, sin poder salvarlos.

-…-La pequeña sollozaba abrazándose a la pierna de su mamá.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja.-Reía el monstruo acercándose a la madre y sus pequeños.

-¡Por favor, no!-Rogaba el hombre.

-¡¡AAAH!!-El grito fue terrible y muy esternecedor.

-…-

El hombre estaba sorprendido, ya que al abrir sus ojos noto algo que si le llamo la atención. Más aun la sorpresa de los mismos asesinos que no lo podían creer.

-Ah-ah…-El Cerdo estaba paralizado, sus ojos estaban en blanco, mientras apenas se podía mover.-¡Arg!-Se desplomo de frente en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-Se molestaron los dos motociclistas.

-Así que eran ustedes.-Se dejo ver el valiente guerrero que derroto al primer asesino.

-¡Maldito!-Se enojaron los monstruos.-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido, a interrumpir nuestra diversión?!-Con armas en mano se lanzaron en contra de Gokú.

-Nunca les perdonare lo que han hecho lastimaron a gente inocente. ¡Estupidos!-Rápidamente Gokú peleo con esos vándalos, de una fuerte patada, le derribo a uno, su pistola, y al otro de un fuerte golpe en el estomago, le derribo su espada

-¡Aaah!-Se asustaron los dos tipos; subieron con rapidez a sus motos.-Ahora veras, maldito gusano.-Le dijeron, empezando a dejar a Gokú acorralado en un circulo que hicieron con sus motor, conduciendo en circulo para poder atacar al guerrero, pero Gokú estaba decidido a derrotarlo.

-¡Me las pagaras!-Le dijo el motociclista-Tigre tirándole una cadena, que se enredo en el brazo de Gokú.

-Esto tiene que acabarse ya.-Dijo molesto Gokú jalando la cadena lanzando al tipo fuera de su moto, dándole una gran patada lo mando a volar a estrellarse en una roca.

-No me rendiré.-El otro trato de atacarlo, pero el guerrero de extraños cabellos salto fácilmente, derribando al otro tipo de un fuerte golpe en el rostro, asiendo que caía y que su moto salga deslizándose a estrellarse a un árbol.

Gokú logro derrotar a los individuos que molestaban a las personas.

-¿Están bien?-Le pregunto a la pequeña familia de 4 integrantes.

-¡Gracias amigo! ¡Te lo agradezco de todo corazón, por salvarnos!-Le agradecía el hombre muy feliz corriendo donde su familia.

-Gracias. Eres mi héroe.-Se le colgó de la pierna la pequeña niñita.

-Que linda eres.-Sonrió Gokú.-Ahora bien, les ayudare con el fuego.-Les dijo el joven empezando a volar y poder encontrar agua.

-…-La familia se quedo sorprendida al ver al extraño joven que podía volar por los cielos.

Gokú no tubo muchos problemas para encontrar un rió, de hecho hallo un lago muy cercano, donde la gente estaba tomando cubetazos de agua para poder extinguir el fuego de sus casas. El problema era como lograría llevar tanta agua para apagar el fuego, si eso también había sido un gran problema.

-Tengo que hacer algo.-Supo la gravedad de la situación.-No me queda otra opción.-Suspiro.-¡Todos/as, apártense de ahí!-Les grito Gokú a las personas.

-¿Qué dijo?-Se interrogaban unas personas.

-¡Estas loco! ¡Nuestras casas se queman!-Se molesto mucho un hombre.

-…-Gokú junto sus manos en posición.-Kame…ha-me…-Murmuro tratando de resolver todo.-Kame-Ha-me-HAAAA!!-Lanzo su más potente técnica contra el lago con tanta fuerza.-¡Vamos! ¡Levántate!-Rogó porque todo funcionara. El impacto fue tan grande en el lago, que pronto una inmensa torre de agua se formo, asombrando a las personas.

-¡Máximo poder!-Hizo mas fuerte su Kame-Hame-Ha, asiendo que golpee la cola de la torre de agua explotándola.

-…-

-¿Qué paso?-La gente trataba de comprender lo que pasaba.

-Ah, ah.-Gokú respiraba agitado. Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer en el lugar, cosa que aun mas sorprendió a las personas, era lo que precisamente necesitaban. El fuego empezó a desaparecer.

-¡Huh! ¡Lo logre!-Sonrió Gokú.

-Tú nos salvaste.-Le agradecía la facial que anteriormente había salvado. Pero a Gokú lo que le integraba era algo.

-Oigan me puedes decir, ¿Dónde consiguieron a ese bebé?-Les pregunto.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices joven?-Le pregunto la mujer con intriga viendo a su bebé.

-Bueno, -Se rasco la cabeza.-Hoy me case, y pues Milk dice que debo darle muchos hijos, porque hoy es nuestro luna de miel.-Les dijo.-¿Por eso quiero saber, donde puedo conseguir un bebé para Milk? ¿Y que es una luna de miel?-Les dijo.

-…-La mujer y el hombre se miraron apenados y luego sonrieron.

**.-°u°-.**

-¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?-Se molestaba Milk sentada en el sofá de la casa, con su yukata puerta y su cabellos amarrados en una cola baja.-Apenas hoy nos casamos y esto no pinta bien.-Sollozaba resignada. Oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y eso la hizo reaccionar molesta.

-¡Ya era hora que vinieras!-Abrió la puerta con violencia, dejándole ir un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Aouc! ¡Eso dolió!-Dijo sobandose la cabeza.

-Tonto.-Entro a la casa molesta y se sentó en la pequeña mesa donde tenia un vaso lleno de helado y empezó a comerlo.

-Vamos Milk, no te enojes. Solo fui a salvar algunas personas.-Le dijo suplicándole a la joven.

-¿Y que hay de mi?-Le reclamo.-Snif…eres un tonto…-Sollozo.

-¡Oh, Milk!-Se sentó junto a ella, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Se incorporo marchándose escaleras arriba.

-Sumimasen-(Perdóname)-Le suplico Gokú corrió tras la chica, que se había encerrado en su cuarto.

-Suki da yo-(Te queiro)-Le suplicaba Gokú tocándole la puerta a la chica, que estaba apoyada en la puerta, oyendo lo que su chico decía.

-_"Solo dilo Gokú, di que me amas"-_Suplicaba la joven por oír lo que su chico decía.

-¡Onegai!-(¡Por favor!)-Le suplico nuevamente.-Perdóname por comportarme así, pensé que la luna de miel, era un postre, pero me equivoque, perdóname sino no te comprendí. Solo quiero…solo quiero que sepas que me importas mucho, por eso me case contigo…por que…-Se detuvo.

-_"Si Gokú, dilo"-_Detenía su emoción por oír al guerrero.

-Por que eres muy poderosa, tienes una gran fuerza.-Esas palabras hicieron que Milk cayera graciosamente al piso, ya que no era eso lo que esperaba oír.

-¡¡TONTO!!-Le grito súper molesta.

-¡Ay! creo que no era lo adecuado.-Suspiro.-Solo quiero que sepas que…te amo, querida Milk…-Le susurro.

-¿Nan da tto?-(¿Qué dices?)-Se sorprendió al oír eso que parecían las palabras que quería oír.-Gokú…-Susurro.-¡GOKÚ!-Sonrió feliz abriendo la puerta de golpe, pero eso si, que le dio un golpazo a Gokú al estrellarle puerta en la cara, botándolo patas arriba.

-¡Ai Shitteru!-(¡Te amo!)-Se le tiro a los brazos sollozando feliz.

-x.x?-Gokú solo veía pajaritos por el golpe.

-Ahora es el momento Gokú.-Ayudo a Gokú a levantarse, y ambos entraron a la habitación.

-Esta bien, Milk.-Le sonrió divertido.-_"Veamos, así como ellos me dijeron"_-Pensó Gokú recordando lo que sus buenos amigos le habían dicho solo la luna de miel.

-¿Qué vas hacer, Gokú?-Le pregunto apenada la joven frente al guerrero, esperando a ver si se animaba, o no.-¿Puedes empezar?-Le extendió sus brazos llamándolo para poderlo abrazar.

-Si.-Camino lentamente hasta su destino, pero hay veces dicen que el destino tiene sus cosas, ¿no? Pues precisamente eso le paso a Gokú.

-¡¿AAH?!-Se tropezó ya casi llegando donde la joven, derribándola por completo, cayéndole el encima.

-¡¿Gokú?!-Pego un pequeño respingo la joven al sentir el cuerpo de su esposo encima del suyo y algo más.

-¿Huh?-Gokú sentía algo suave que apretaban sus manos. Al bajar su vista incrédulo, miro que una de sus manos tocaba un pequeño cerro que era el pecho de la joven que estaba cubierto por la yukata, mientras que con su otra mano tocaba otro cerro que estaba dentro de la yukata pero desnudo, eso le llamo mucho la atención.

-¿Qué son estos?-Le preguntaba a la joven apretándole y masajeándole los senos, sin comprender.

-¡Ah! Gokú…-Gimió la chica muy sonrojada. Se medio sentó, solo para alcanzar el rostro de su esposo y darle un suave beso, que al poco tiempo se separo.

-Eso es lo que deseo…-Le susurro abrazándolo con amor.

-Mmm…helado de vainilla…-Saboreo sus labios Gokú, al sentir el rico sabor de la boca de su esposa. Animado por eso, Gokú volvió aprobar la boca de su chica, dándole un muy apasionado beso, tanto torpe como arrebatador. Asiendo que la yukata de la chica se deslice por sus hombros.

-Me da un poco de pena, ¿podemos hacerlo en la oscuridad?-Le dijo la joven con respiración agitada.-Apaga la lámpara…-Le dijo ya que una pequeña lámpara les alumbraba.

-Si.-Sonrió Gokú levemente sonrojado y feliz.

-…-

La suave noche, le daba al ambiente, un deseo de amor, muy fuerte. De verdad, Milk conseguiría su más grande deseo con su amado Gokú. Siempre recordaría su noche de bodas, de eso no cabía duda.

-¡BoOm!-

-¡¡GOKÚ?!-Grito Milk.

-Perdón, Milk-Se disculpaba Gokú ya que de un rayo hizo explotar la lámpara, no solo destruyéndola, sino que también destruyo parte de la casa. -Ji-ji-ji, ¡Ai Shitteru, Milk!-Se divertía Gokú disculpándose por su torpeza.

-(TTuTT)-La risa también contagio a la chica de cabellos negros.

Sabían que esto solo era el comienzo, de una muy buena relación, entre el hombre más fuerte del mundo, y la mujer más poderosa del mundo. Si, amor comprendido, o mas bien amor de guerrero; sobre todo sabiendo que el resultado de todo esto, bueno ya lo saben…

_**:FIN?:**_

_**:NOTAS FINALES:**__jajaja ¿ahora ya saben del porque del titulo? Claro tanta luna, pero sin nada de miel, ni postre como decía Gokú, y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, hice lo que pude, en fin, ji-ji Milk la paso de mal en peor, pero quien mas que ella para conocer y soportar a Gokú, jajajaja, en fin espero que hayan disfrutado, y los invito a leer mis otros fic, prometo no defraudarlos, en fin espero que hayan disfrutado con este romance-cómico, y dejar reviews…Salú…. _


End file.
